The Gray Side
by junejuly305
Summary: Harry died too young and Fate didn't want him on this path. Issei found out about his staged death and left to Fate to forge a new path... while still being a pervert. Fate sends Issei and Harry back to when Harry's parents were alive to make a better future. Previously named Pervert in Harry's life
1. Chapter 1

The pervert in Harrys life 1

" _Parseltongue"_

(Ddraig speaking to the outside world.)

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

Chapter One

 **Fallowing Fates Will**

* * *

 **HP universe**

We join a 17 yr old Harry Potter walking into the Forbidden Forest to give his life to save his friends. He had gotten done talking to his parents and his uncles. They were walking Harry to his death under the invisibility cloak.

"You guys will be with me every step of the way?" Harry asked.

"We will be with you even if you can't see us," Lilly said looking at her son.

"Alright," Harry said stepping out into the clearing.

"Has Potter came?" A raspy voice said.

"Yes, I have!" Harry yelled. In front of Harry was a bald man with no nose.

"Harry Potter come to die," Voldemort said raising his wand for battle expecting some resistance.

"Come on Riddle Finish off your last Horcruxes and die/" Harry simply said shocking Voldemort at what he said.

"Avada Kedavra!" The bald man and a green light blasted from his wand right at Harry and everything went blank.

* * *

 **DxD universe**

We join 17-year boy named Issei Hyoudou and his life isn't much better than Harry's. He just found out that he had been used to break off Rias's Marriage and to bring fame to the Gremory household. They didn't love him. They had a conversation on if they should get rid of him or not. That is how he learned he hasn't wanted anymore.

He was on his way to Hades after hearing that the Fates needed him. He just got to the entrance.

"Ddraig is this the right idea?" Issei asked.

(I say to do it. Never know what Fate might have in mind. She might just take us on an adventure to get us out of here.) Ddraig said as his voice came from Issei's right arm. As they got to the realm of Hades there was a man with a boat with an oar.

"May I help you?" He asked.

"Fate said she wanted to speak to me and Ddraig. She gave me this coin so you would take us to her." Issei said taking out a silver coin with medusa on one side with her snake hair and the other side had the Pantheon.

"I will take that coin as you as payment." He said taking the coin. "Now get in." With that Issei jumped in and they were sailed off. As they went by Issei stayed quietly determined to get there in one piece.

"We are here. She is down the hall to the left." The man said as they got to a cave with a long hallway.

"Thank you," Issei said bowing before leaving. Issei came to the door and knocked on it.

Hearing a voice telling him to come in he did and was shocked to see a beautiful Asian woman with a C-cup chest.

"I came as you asked," Issei asked wanting to get this out of the way.

"Already there huh? Well here is the deal my fellow sister in Fate in another world needs help to fix her timeline. She plans to send a boy back in time with his knowledge and skill." Fate had said.

"So you want to send me?" Issei asked.

"Yes, you will be sent back as a child and need to learn magic from the other users in the boosted gear. Now you are getting something in return. I shall give you wealth and a magic core stronger than that of Le Fray. Do you accept?" She asked smiling.

"Yes," Issei said smiling too.

"Great now take this portal to see my fellow sister." She said and in a flash, Issei was gone.

* * *

 **HP Universe**

Harry opened his eyes to a dark tunnel and saw a door open. "Come in my boy." A female voice said echoing in the cave. Harry figuring, he had nothing else to do went in and saw a white female with and A-cup chest and an hourglass figure. There was a flash and another boy appeared.

"Ah, Issei I am glad you have joined us now we can begin my plan." The woman said with a smile on her face. "Harry I am one of the fates of time. Your timeline wasn't the way things were meant to be. So I asked for help and this is our help. Will you introduce yourself?"

"My name is Issei Hyoudou, The red dragon Emperor. I have the power of a dragon on my side and giving me advice." Issei said stretching his hand out. Harry met his hand and shook it.

"My name is Harry Potter otherwise known as an unlucky kid," Harry said.

"Let me guess you got manipulated too?" Issei asked guessing with Fate from his realms timing that might be the common ground.

"Yeah but hey I'm dead now so whatever," Harry said.

"That is where you are wrong Harry. I will tell you my plan." Fate said. "I will send you both back through time with all your knowledge and skills. Ddraig will get his previous users and Harry will have Voldemort's soul removed."

"Ok, where will I live?" Issei asked.

"I will put you at Harry's parents shortly before they went into hiding with explicit mannerisms on what to do to put Issei somewhere where he won't be found about till Hogwarts." Fate said.

"Why my parents?" Harry asked.

"Because knowing Issei and his perverted actions he would be in Slytherin. It is either that or him to show up one day claiming to be muggle born in that class. You pick Harry." Fate asked seeing Harry smiling one she had seen on his father's face many times before.

"Why not both? Have a letter explaining about him being a muggle while my parents take him in to protect him. End it with signed Fate so they know it is meant to be." Harry said.

"What is Hogwarts?" Issei asked.

"It is a magical school for new wizards," Harry said.

"I like that and Issei will come get you on your sixth birthday from the Dursley's household as a 'slave' for your birthday." Fate said.

"When is my birthday going to be?" Issei asked knowing that going to this new dimension his whole existents has been changed.

"July 28th." Fate said.

"Alright, I think that we got all the info we need," Issei said with a smile.

"If I find something new I will send a message to Ddraig." Fate smiled grabbing the hourglass on the other side of the desk. "Here we go. Everyone grab one side and let's flip it and go back in time!"

Issei and Harry both grabbed it quickly eager both for a new life and to see his parents again. They spun it upside down and everything went black.

* * *

 **House of Potter, Godric's Hollow.**

Fate was holding a little brunette child wrapped in a blanket. She went up to the door and knocked on it.

"Coming." Came a male voice and the door opened to a young man with black hair and circle glasses. "Yes, how may I help you?" He had asked without a care in the world.

"I am lady Fate and I came to give you a child born from muggles." She had said. A woman came to door with green eyes and red hair.

"Ok if you are who you say you are then why us?" Lily asked.

"Your son has a great destiny ahead of him and will need some help. The only things I can tell you is that he was born 3 days before your son and that on Halloween you need to put him in the closet due to his flashbacks to his parent's murder." Fate said.

"Alright, what is his name," James said taking the child into his hands.

"Issei Hyoudou." Fate said. "And Lily can you make him a part of your blood family by having him drink a bit of blood. Just trust me on this."

"Alright," Lily responded taking the baby from James to look at the boy. The child in question woke up and looked into her eyes. An instant later she saw the child giggling with a smile calling her "Mama." It brought a tear to her eye as she held the baby while smiling. "We will take good care of little Issei." She said.

"Don't worry I know you will." Fate said turning and leaving. The first step in fixing everything is now being worked on. The light and dark lord will learn that she was someone not to mess with.

* * *

Author note. This is a test chapter to see how it is received and how quick I should focus on it.


	2. Chapter 2

Pervert in Harry's life 2

October 2006

It had only been two months since they took in little Issei was blood transfusion into the family. Issei had said his first word when James picked him up and it being "Daddy." Issei has been speaking a bit trying to keep a tone on how his skills are at speaking.

James spent time talking to Issei and teaching him some things about pureblood and their ways. Issei showed promise and eventually started speaking his mind about everything. One day Issei transformed to look exactly look like Lily transformed into a smaller body.

James looked at his son as he helped change Issei, something he said he didn't like but agreed to till he became physically able to use the toilet on his own. He noticed genitals changes that matched his wife.

"Issei do you know why you changed your body?" James asked.

"Hmmm I remember wanting Mamma near and then my body changed," Issei said in a voice that matched his mother. Issei decided to call his new parents Mamma and Papa instead of Okasan and Otosan because he isn't Japanese but British.

"Well looks like you got my mother's blessing as a metamorphmagus," James said.

"A what?" Issei said.

"Body shapeshifters. It's a rare trait to be able to change bodies, though." James said.

"So I should keep this a secret?" Issei asked before his body returned that of himself.

"You probably should be considering your existence is a secret," James said.

"What do you mean Papa?" Issei asked feeling happy to be himself again.

"I don't know who to trust ever since we have been in hiding. I feel like I am going to regret making Peter the secret keeper." James said.

"What's a secret keeper?" Issei asked. James looked at his son wondering how he would explain it to his son.

"There is a spell around our house to protect us and the secret keeper can choose who knows about where the house is," James answered changing Issei's diaper.

"How do we get food?" Issei asked.

"I sneak out using my invisibility cloak," James said smiling at his own cleverness. Issei was wide-eyed at his father. "There we go. All clean." James said after putting a new diaper on Issei.

"Thanks, Papa," Issei said.

"No problem, it's still so weird having a one-year-old speaking to me," James said smiling as he picked his son and put him in his arm as he walked through the house.

"Trust me compared to my previous life this is normal," Issei said.

"What about your previous life was so bad?" James asked seeing Lily sitting in the room with Harry in her arms.

"My death was staged and she reincarnated me as a devil just to get herself out of a forced marriage," Issei said sadly getting both of his parents to look at him. Ever since he has been speaking he has only spoken happy thoughts.

"Issei know that no matter what happens we will always love you," Lily said.

Issei grabbed James with his tiny hands and held it. "Thanks." He said before falling asleep.

"He sure is a handful," James said.

"Yeah. Are you sure about what we spoke about?" Lily said.

"I don't trust Dumbledore as far as I can through him. So naming him Lord Potter will give him an advantage over anything he might do to our Harry." James said looking at his wife.

"I agree. Potter Mansion is much safer than here but being needed to be on call for the Order per Dumbledore to be here just puts something bitter in my mouth. Like he is setting us up." James said putting Issei in his crib.

Little did they know Harry heard this and understood what was going on. 'I can't believe he is behind this whole thing. He is skilled in the mind arts so it wouldn't shock me if he knew Peter was the one behind it all while using Snape to lure Tom into the trap.' Harry thought to himself.

 **Time Skip**

Halloween morning

"Ok, Issei we are going to put you away in the closet with your food while under the invisibility cloak," James said.

"Has Lady Fate told you about tonight?" Issei asked.

"That's why I am declaring that if I day you, Issei Potter, will be Lord Potter if anything happens to me and my wife. So I mote, so it shall be." James said and Issei felt some magic around him as James put the Vault key on Issei's neck. The key was on a silver chain.

"This is your present from us. It is a key to our vault." Lily said.

"I am going to miss you," Issei said holding his arms out to his parents.

"We will miss you too," Lily said picking up Issei and giving him a kiss on his forehead casting a sleeping spell on him making Issei fall asleep.

"I'm glad Lady Fate told us what is to come," James said taking Issei and hiding him inside of the closet wrapped in the invisibility cloak.

They spent the day as a family as they all knew that tonight will be their last.

 **Later after the death of Voldemort**

(Issei it is time to wake up.) Ddraig said inside Issei's head.

"Ok but before we leave I Issei Potter accept the title of lord of the ancient and noble house of Potter. So I mote, so it shall be." Issei said and a ring on his pinky came with the design of a crest with a P in the center. Issei felt someone coming and went to find his brother only to find that his brother got taken by a giant man on a flying bike.

"WTF! Ddraig let's fly!" Issei said transforming into a small dragon and took to the sky with the invisibility cloaked tightly around him. They flew all over the sky and eventually landed on a street where Issei saw to where two people were.

"Hello, Hagrid can you give him here." The old man said.

"Here you go." The giant now said.

"You can't leave him here Albus these people will not take care of this boy." The female said.

"He must be left here as his only blood relatives will keep him from being found." The newly named Albus said. They left Harry in a basket with a letter on it.

They then disappeared with a crack. Issei turned back into his 17-year-old form.

"Should I leave him and prepare a home for him or should I take care of him?" Issei asked out loud. "Yes, I will take my brother with me to Potter Mansion." Issei then picked up his brother and touched the ring and they disappeared with a crack.


	3. Chapter 3

The Gray Side

A/N. Changed the name to define a more serious tone. And yes, dates have been moved so that 2016 would be when the boys started at Hogwarts as I will likely forget to mention it in the future. Also, there will be bashing in this story and a manipulative Dumbledore. Finally, Issei is ambitious so much so that he could be in Slytherin. He sacrificed a lot just so he could fulfill his ambitions so it's not unlikely that he could be there. He is also loyal and smart not to mention head charging. He could be in whatever house he chooses.

 **Potter Mansion, November 1, 2006**

Issei held his brother as his stomach was hurting in pain when a little house elf, who was tending the garden noticed them.

"Who are you?" The elf asked.

"Issei Potter or Lord Potter as my father passed away last night." Issei said.

"How are you so old?" The elf asked.

"I inherited the Black family's transfiguration on my body." Issei said.

"How do I not know you are lying to me?" The elf asked.

"You can see the house ring, right?" Issei said showing off his right hand where the ring was on his index finger.

"I'm sorry my lord." The elf said.

"Now if you would excuse me I need to faint." Issei said collapsing and then returning to a baby form.

"Great now I have two kids to deal with. Better call the other elves." The elf said.

 **5 years later**

Harry and Issei both started studying all the books in Potter Mansion. They learned how to become an Animagus. Harry found out his blood traveled time too giving him both a phoenix and basilisk in addition to a lion and European badger. Practicality his magic was screaming that he was Hogwarts champion. Issei's turned into a thin western red dragon and a Grimm.

Both boys were increasingly training in charms and spells. Issei was struggling more because he was more of a brawler. However once Fate came over and gave him a wand from his world he was learning at a fast rate once again. His wand was a different kind of wand, made of elder wood with a stone core and had a thing of thread to hold it all together.

Harry eventually went to Ollivander's and immediately requested his old phoenix feather and holly wood made for a length of 11 inches so he wouldn't have to wait two hours again. Ollivander was shocked that Harry knew what wand wanted him but none the less tried it and it gave a successful glow. Before Harry left he picked up a much younger Hedwig who also came through time thanks to Lady Fate and established their bond so they could understand each other.

Their studies continued into Occlumency and Legamency to protect themselves and to keep their thoughts to themselves. Of course, when the elves saw this they suggested that the boys got a side hobby. So Issei took up music starting with learning the piano to drums till he could be his own band by recording the parts separate times then mixing it to sound together.

Issei also set up a second life and formed AT&T and a Weapons company. The weapons company would build guns, stunners, and working on improving it all. AT&T developed a higher grade of technology and had the first smartphone.

Harry's hobby was cooking and fitness. Although Issei did use the gym in the manor every day, Harry spent more time in there to train for his lack of being able to do much in his last time. The gym had both Muggle and Magical ways to train and develop muscle and the magical core. He also was practicing cooking so they wouldn't suffer like the last timeline when they had too cook.

Although if he thought about it he could start his Horcrux hunt already.

Tonight, was the night the boys were going to break into Azkaban and save their godfather.

"So, what is the plan?" The boy with raven hair with brown eyes at the age of 7. Issei had a more toned body than he did in his last life.

"We are going into Azkaban as our Animagus forms as the dementors won't be able to detect us once we find Sirius." Harry said looking like his brother only with his mother's green eyes instead of his fathers. Harry was a bit bulkier mostly because he spent most of his time weight training physically.

"Wait they have blind guards guarding heavy prisoners?" Issei asked.

"Yes I know. Stupid right." Harry said grinning.

"What about his wand?" Issei asked.

"Before we break Sirius out we will try to find the wands of the prisoners and steal them." Harry explained.

"They keep their wands close to the prison?" Issei asked once again shocked.

"Wizards in this world lack common sense. They are so sheltered that even if an injury can be cured with a drink they will cry like a bitch." Harry said remembering Draco in the 3rd year against Buckbeak. "Wait till you meet the poppas' ass that is Draco Malfoy."

"All right I will go locate Sirius while you go steal the wands." Issei said.

"Being a phoenix I will be able to flame in past whatever guards they have in grabbing the wands." Harry said.

"While I fly up and find Sirius." Issei said.

"You have his scent so it should be easy. Just smell for another Grimm." Harry said, "it's his Animagus."

"All right it's time to fly!" The boys said together running off out of the manors wards and appreciating to a location closer to the prison.

"My boy they've really grown up." The elf said looking out the window smiling at his masters.

 **Azkaban Prison**

Prisoners where all just lying there just waiting to leave or die. With all the dementors circling the prison draining all happiness from the prison. That was until they saw the red dot forming from the water. As it got larger and it frightened them to silence. Suddenly a large western dragon grabbed at the prison walkway between cells with its giant claws.

"Where is Sirius Black!" The dragon roared.

"I'm right here!" One of men said and the dragon moved up to face the man. The man had black curly hair with black eyes. Using his dragon nose he knew this was the man he came for.

"You are dead!" The dragon said loudly as the used his fangs to wall and smashed it down. "Sirius get on but scream first." The dragon whispered. Sirius desperate for his escape to get Peter Pettigrew. "Transform into a Grimm and get on my back and we will meet up with Harry later." The dragon said.

Sirius hearing his godsons name realized it was time to learn how to strap on his parent pants and help raise Harry. "Ahhhh Leave me alone. I declare my godson Harry Potter as Lord Black! SO, I mote so it shall be." Sirius said shacking a glimmer into his hands. "NOW EAT ME DRAGON!" Sirius said. The next thing the prisoners knew was the loud crunching sound and then silence as the dragon took back off from the prison leaving everyone frightened of its return.

No one noticed the black dog on the dragons back or the phoenix that meet up with the dragon.

 **Back at Potter mansion**

The Grimm, Phoenix and Dragon all walked into the wards. After they all transformed back into human form. As soon as Sirius transformed Harry hugged his godfather. "Welcome home Sirius." Harry said shocking Sirius that Harry was an Animagus already at the age of 7.

"You are already an Animagus?" Sirius asked. "And a phoenix at theat." Sirius said.

"You should see his other forms." Issei said shifting back to his yr old form.

"Who are you?" Sirius asked.

"My name is Lord Potter, but you can call me Issei or Issei Potter." Issei said bowing.

"He is my adopted brother even went through blood transfusion with my parents." Harry said.

"They could have been killed." Sirius said shocked.

"With Lady Fate on our side we would live." Harry said.

"But why is your parent's dead." Sirius said getting mad.

"They aren't dead. At least not yet." Issei said. Both of Harry and Sirius looked at him. "Lady Fate made a deal with Lady Death and it was decided that in a few years we will be able to get a quest to get them back."

"Why is Lady Death helping us?" Sirius asked.

"Because she feels cheated." Issei answered "Voldy already has killed to many people too early and has tied himself way from her grip."

"Ok well first Sirius lets go eat breakfast." Harry said grabbing the two of them inside the manor.

"Alright Lord Black." Sirius said smirking making Harry stop.

"Right so Sirius thought I was going to kill him so he made you his heir and declared you as the Lord before being eaten by the dragon." Issei explained.

"Faking my death was a brilliant idea by the way." Sirius said as they made their way down to the dining room only to see food already there waiting for them.

"About time you boys came in. Hello Master Sirius, how are you?" The elf said.

"Johnson, how are you?" Sirius said.

"Wait Johnson is your name? For this whole time you told us to call you elf till we figured it out ourselves." Harry said somewhat annoyed.

"He does that." Sirius said.

"So you knew what we were going to do huh? Very sneaky." Issei said smiling while sitting down at the head of the table.

"I figured by not telling you my name you would go find the one person who knew it which is Sirius because he couldn't betray Master James even if he wanted too." Johnson said snapping and the food felt like it was unwrapped from a silver platter lid. The boys all dug in and enjoyed the meal.

The next morning a special edition about Sirius's death to a dragon and him declaring Harry Potter the new Lord of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black. The boys all laughed at the enjoyment they were getting but they had to go to Gringotts and confirm the Lordship and a few others.

Issei became Lord Potter-Peverell while Harry became Lord Black-Gryffindor. In addition to the Gryffindor Lordship both boys can summon the sword although Issei can only summon a copy made by one or two of the sacred gears that Fate gave him. He and Ddraig at night began to work what all Lady Fate gave him a few from his old world to help him restore and save this world.

They figured Blades Blacksmith and Sword Birth fused to be simply called Swordblade. There was also Holy Lightning still in his body with Twightlight healing into it.

Both of the boys grew up normal lives and they learned about non-magic things like helicopters and planes and what not. Issei had Sirius as his representative at the companies that he owned. It also gave Sirius some of the things that the two worlds together might accomplish.

Then came the dreaded day. The day that the letters came.

A/N 2. So this is where I leave off the beginning of the books. The next chapter will discuss the differences between what happens in Cannon vs. New universe with Harry's knowledge and Issei well… being Issei will have effect on the new universe to come. Lastly suggest to me what pairings you might like to see. Read and Review.


	4. Chapter 4

The Gray Side 4

The letters said this:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

 _(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

Dear Mr/Ms. [Surname],

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

And on the next page it said this:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4\. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

 _The Standard Book of Spells_ _(Grade 1) by_ _Miranda Goshawk_

 _A History of Magic_ _by_ _Bathilda Bagshot_

 _Magical Theory_ _by_ _Adalbert Waffling_

 _A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_ _by_ _Emeric Switch_

 _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_ _by_ _Phyllida Spore_

 _Magical Drafts and Potions_ _by_ _Arsenius Jigger_

 _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ _by_ _Newt Scamander_

 _The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_ _by_ _Quentin Trimble_

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK

Both boys knew this was coming but they decided to write attending back asking if they could bring their cat regardless of his species with them to Hogwarts otherwise neither Potter would be. Harry attached the note to Hedwig and she was off.

That was when another owl appeared. It read:

Dear Lord Potter and Lord Black I am sending you this letter to you so I can extend my reach to you and invite you to a ball. I am hosting at new year's ball this time. I hope to see you there.

With regards

Cyrus Greengrass

"So what do you think?" Issei asked.

"I say you boys go. Have some fun and meet some of the other kids your age." Sirius said. "Aye." Came from the kitchen.

"If this might be a smart thing to do politically. Talk to people and gain allies." Harry said.

"Whatever I will leave that to you. I'm taking my guitar with me." Issei said writing a response saying that they will be there and sending it back with the owl.

"Fine. You both get your supplies ready to leave for Hogwarts don't forget to protect yourselves." Sirius said in a half joking manor.

"Fine." The boys said at the same time before rushing upstairs. As they went a blue cat walked up to Sirius.

"You will keep an eye on them, right?" Sirius asked the cat.

"Aye." The cat said smiling taking a fish out of its green backpack. Sirius just gave them him a good scratching behind his ears. The cat purred.

"Now be a good cat and stay by their side." Sirius said knowing that he won't be able to see the boys off since he was 'dead'.

The cat looked up and gave him a smile like no other. It let the two of them into a laughing fit. The next day they got a response saying they could bring their cat thanks to McGonagall and they put Hedwig in her cage and the cat on Issei's shoulder and walked down to platform 9 and ¾ took their stuff in and took a seat on the train. Ready to start the next adventure.


	5. Chapter 5

The Gray Side Chapter 5

Upon boarding the train after putting their trunks away taking only Hedwig and their blue cat with wings and green backpack Happy. "So Harry how close to your timeline will you make this?" Issei asked scratching Happy's head.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked setting Hedwig on the bench above.

"Just my presence in this room will set the time off and not everything will be the exact same from where we entered," Issei said taking Happy's purring to continue to scratch him.

"That is true for example we are better equipped than what we were last time," Harry said taking a seat across from Issei.

"That and we know we can carry our guns with us." Issei injected.

"Well yes. Let us see what happens when Ron and Malfoy come barging in." Harry said.

"One last question you're a famous wizard, right? How come we never got any mail for you?" Issei asked.

"Yes, we will address that when we get to Hogwarts. I sent some mail with a tracking charm under a covering spell that will trick anyone." Harry said opening his laptop and making notes about the changes in the timeline. "All we will need to do is use the simple Point Me charm and ask Lady Hogwarts to give us access to the room."

"Ok let's wait," Issei said taking down his appearance looking like his 11-year-old brother, his still developing body, just with red hair with green tips all around the edge. The boys used some makeup to cover Harry's scar to not make anyone aware of who they were.

If not for a second later a red-haired boy with a bowl haircut come into the room.

"Can I sit here? Everywhere else is full." The boy said.

"I'm sorry but you are lying. The train is enchanted with the ability to make new compartments as necessary. You can join me and my brother regardless." Issei said.

Harry was on his borderline. Ron was his friend in his time but he questioned how much he lied to him blindly.

"My name is Wesley, Ron Wesley," Ron said arrogantly.

" _I really dislike this boy. How did you become friends with him?"_ Issei asked over the brotherhood mind link magic that was found in the Potter Grimoire.

" _I don't know. Just play nice."_ Harry said. "I am Harry Potter and this is my brother Issei Potter. On his lap is his pet cat Happy and my owl Hedwig is sleeping up there." Harry pointed to each of them on their own turn.

"Do you have it? You know the scar?" Ron asked making Issei go wide eyed.

"Do you have to be so rude!" Issei said. "That scar was formed the same night our parents were MURDERED!"

Ron jumped back in fright. "Sorry. I guess that is rude." Ron said patting the back of his head with a smile on his face.

Eventually, they were joined by Hermione and Neville, whose toad Harry summoned via the Accio charm. Draco Malfoy rudely interrupted them during the ride. They sailed on the boats to Hogwarts castle.

The sorting hat did its song and the sorting started and Harry just got sorted into Gryffindor.

"Potter, Issei," McGonagall said wide eyed. Everyone around Issei started talking and he just sat down on the stool.

" _Hello, so I see we have another Dimensional Traveler."_ The hat said in his head.

" _Yes I know now can you just sort me or what?"_ Issei asked.

" _If you can open up your mind for a bit to let me see who you truly are." The hat said._

" _Fine but I am closing the door behind us. I don't want the headmaster or that death eater in my mind."_ Issei reasoned.

" _Fine." The hat relaxed._

In the real world, the hat suddenly looked like a normal hat and Issei's eyes went closed and after 20 mins the teachers conjured a new unsorted table and they began the feast since everyone was getting hungry. After an hour after food started being served the hat shouted, "Slytherin!" causing a whole lot of commotion and the sorting resumed.

Issei sat quietly and didn't assert himself. He knew they would come to him. Folding up a piece of paper that his portrait parents' apology to Snape. (Mostly James apologizing). He put a disillusion charm and used an animation charm to get it to land on Snape's plate disarming the disillusion.

When Snape saw it he quickly put it away and resumed eating. Issei looked to Harry who saw what Issei did and Harry smiled at him. While he was done eating he considered how to get Sirius's freedom. Maybe catch Peter? That would be up to Harry.

It was then that he noticed a giant fish bone was on his plate. He looked at his lap and saw Happy eating another giant fish. Soon people noticed Happy but no one was asking. Issei just kept scratching Happy's head getting a purring sound that made everyone who heard it smile.

After going to the dungeons and Snape gave his story about inner house unity he held Issei back.

"It was you who sent that message wasn't it?" Snape sneered.

"Yes, my Father and Mother were both wanting to say sorry for their childhood with you," Issei said remembering the letter very well because his Father screwed up someplace and with ink pens, you shouldn't just cross off lines in a formal letter. "Even though they knew you had told Voldy about the prophecy, they still forgive you."

That broke Snape into tears. This isn't what Issei expected but it looked like that the guilt got the better of him.

The next day Issei got the Bike back from Hagrid with the promise that he would use it to visit. Everything turned out well until the second-night house beatdown. That night the whole house let loose on the poor Potter (except a few people) and dumped his body in the Hufflepuff tower.

At that time a sixth-year prefect found the body took it up to her room and laid him out. She knew the infirmary was closed and she had training in healing. When she laid the boy out on the bed she noticed something the boy was a shapeshifter just like her. She decided to bandage the boy before taking off her clothes and going to her own bed. For the first time, she was glad she had her own room.

This girls name was Nymphadora Tonks.


	6. Chapter 6

The Gray Side chapter 6

When Harry woke up he heard screaming in his own head. Knowing it was his brother he started to listen in.

" _Finally, you pick up. I am tapped in a room with a naked girl with pink hair." Issei said._

" _To be frank I am the only one up in my dorm. Wait pink hair?" Harry asked._

" _Yes, pink hair." Issei said._

" _Oh, then I know who you are with. Nymphadora Tonks-Black. Remember I reinstated them in the Black family." Harry said opening a book from the Black family library._

" _Ok so what do I do?" Issei asked._

" _I don't know. She is a shifter too. She can do what you can but limited to her gender. Otherwise she would have bent Hermine over and gave her a good ride." Harry said. "So, I should shift to a female?" Issei asked._

" _Sure. How did you get in this situation anyways?" Harry asked._

" _It happened in the common room where most of the boys attacked me while being led by Malfoy." Issei started feeling his brothers anger. "My guess is she picked me up and took me to her room"_

" _Well I am going back to bed." Harry said closing off the connection._

'Damn him.' Issei thought as he saw the girl start shifting around Issei returned to his normal state that his blood was adopted to. (Clone of Harry)

She sat up and looked at Issei. Her covers slipped down and her chest was visible. Issei just realized that he was completely nude except for the bandages on his chest.

"Well aren't you big." Tonks said.

"I should say the same to you." Issei said as his hair turned red.

"You're a Metamorph!" Tonks said as her hair changed red too.

"So are you. I think introductions are in order. I am Issei Potter or Lord Potter though you can call me the latter." Issei said sticking out his hand.  
"My name Is Tonks." She said.

"Wait that's not right. If my memory is correct you got reinstated into the Black family along with your mum. So it should be Nymphadora Tonks-Black." Issei said.

"You already knew my name!?" Tonks said.

"No as far as I knew you got back into the family once me and Airy over there was filling out the paperwork and I glanced at the paperwork he had to do as Lord Black as I had a few investments to sign off on as Lord Potter." Issei said smiling.

"Oh" Was all Nymphadora said before two owls dropped off letters with necklaces with a big G on it.

It read:

Dear Potter/Black

I would like to congratulate your first steps to fulfilling the Potter-Black set up by Lord James Potter and Sirius Black for the earliest Black female marries the next Lord Potter.

This contract is sealed tighter than a nuns arsehole. There is no way out so I suggest you just deal with it as it is.

May your vaults flow with Gold.

Ragnarok The Third

Head of the Gringots.

Both of them where silent as they read their words and Tonks suddenly became crestfallen.

When Issei revealed to her about how he was still mentally 17 due to a stasis charm Lady Fate due and how he was from an dragonic human before pulling out a chest set.

"You know and understand how chess works right? Well using these chest pieces, you see here all have different attributes." Issei said stopping. "The Rook has gets increased strength and defense, The Bishop gets a increased Magical core and better flow with magic, Knights are best at speed and can dodge fast. Are you keeping up with me?"

"Yes, but what about Queen, King and Pawn?" Tonks asked keeping a focus.

"The King is the head of the group and gives the group something in return for their loyalty but I will come to that later." Issei said. "The Pawn is an important piece and a game changer, in a fight the Pawn can take on a piece of the three pieces that I mentioned. The Queen is the King's right hand gall. She is in charge when the King isn't able to command."

"What boosts the queen get?" Tonks said.

"The queen gets the Boosts of all the other pieces. The boosts that my and Harry's Pieces turn their followers into dragons." Issei said noticing Tonks overly wide eyes. "Your body becomes resistant and you can shift into a dragon but you can have wings in your human form without ripping your clothes."

"I'll take it!" Tonks said grabbing the queen piece.

"Lie down so I can start the prossess. This might hurt but it's a good thing we don't have classes today." Issei said smirking as Tonks layed down on her back. Putting the piece between her breasts and started chanting. "I bring you Nymphadora Potter nee Tonks-Black into my family. Come to me and rejoice in your new life. Bring honor to the family. Rejoice for your new life." And then the light faded and the piece went in. They both fainted.

Author note: Do you guys want me to write the classes or should I skim them till the turning point in the story that sends it far off the Canon or do you want me to write out day to day activities?


	7. Chapter 7

Gray Side chapter 7

After waking up with Dora (what I will call the formally known Tonks as) they set up a prank of their own.

Issei rushed downstairs dressed like Dora while looking like her to switch back to himself except with golden hair. He immediately burst into the Great Hall looking at the Gryffindor looking for his brother.

"You!" Issei said walking to his brother who was faking worry since he already knew what happened just by watching his brothers mind. "You dyed my hair gold!" Issei said glancing at the Slytherin seeing from their faces that they didn't care.

Not even a moment after Issei shouted that, Issei came bursting through the Great Hall looking around to find his brother only to see him and start charging at him angrily, looking like he didn't notice himself standing right there. This Issei also had gold hair.

"You!" Issei two said pointing to Harry. As he walked up to Harry he finally saw Issei 1.

"How did this happen?" Issei one asked.

"I don't know to be honest with you. I blame our brother." Issei two then asked, "How about I get a new name then to stop the confusion."

"Sure. You will be lady Potter and I'll be Lord Potter." Issei one said.

"Sure thing." Issei two answered as Issei one summoned the box with a ring in them. The ring was ruby red with the golden P on it.

"I make you my Lady Potter till the day you die. Do you accept?"

"Yes I do."

"So mote it be."

"So mote it be."

Just as Issei one put the ring on Issei two's finger. Issei two pulled in Issei one in for a kiss and that is when their metamorph form give out showing their true forms causing everyone to gasp in shock. Even the teachers were speechless.

Dumbledore being himself chuckled at Issei's first prank. To propose to a woman without anyone else realizing what he was doing in the middle of the Great Hall and its only the third day! Albus couldn't wait to see how interesting the Potter brothers become.

A/N Short chapter today and probably no updates for a while as work is asking for 40 hr weeks. And for someone like me who is in debt, I seek every opportunity to make easy money. I will start the next chapter June 11th so hopefully it won't take to long.


	8. Chapter 8

Gray side chapter 8

Albus Dumbledore was not one for surprises. He knew when Harry Potter was coming to Hogwarts. He knew the boy was alive. The only problem is that he didn't know where the boy has been or who this "Older Brother," came from since he was there at Harry's birth. So for there to be a different Lord Potter was quite abnormal.

Today's prank was the perfect excuse to call the boys to his office. So here they were sitting in his office saying nothing. Their minds sealed tighter than a nun's arse-hole.

"So where are you boys living?" Albus asked.

"I can't tell you." Harry said.

"Why can't you?"

"I'm not it's keeper." Harry hoped that Albus would get the hint and judging from his raised eyebrow.

"A Fidilus charm?" Dumbledore asked.

"I don't know what it's called but sure." Harry said noticing his brother saying nothing at all.

"And where did you come from?" Dumbledore asked Issei.

"I don't get what you mean headmaster?" Issei asked.

"Harry is Lily and James Potter's first born son, so how are you Lord Potter?" Dumbledore asked with an accusative finger at Issei.

"I was Blood Adopted into the Potter family and happened to be older." Issei deadpanned. "Is that all?"

"Yes, that is all, I do ask that you two enjoy your time here at Hogwarts." Dumbledore said with a chipper smile on his creepy face.

"Have a good day Headmaster." Issei and Harry said as they got up and descended the stairs.

"So, he's suspicious." Haso rry said.

"No shit Sherlock." Issei said. "Have you sent Pete to you know where?"

"Yes, let's just say the head of the DMLE was very happy to reopen that case." Harry said smiling.

"Well then let's go to bed and we need to have a fight again." Issei said smiling.

And off the two boys went to the come and go room to have a fight of a life time.

* * *

(Author Note)

This chapter is shorter than what i would like but when you work 40 hrs a week with little free time and ideas have been sapping from me. Hopefully you like and next chapter will hopefully end with the first book being done with.  
Hopefully.


End file.
